Question: Simplify the expression. $7x(-3x-3)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7x}$ $ = ({7x} \times -3x) + ({7x} \times -3)$ $ = (-21x^{2}) + (-21x)$ $ = -21x^{2} - 21x$